


Family Reunion

by howlingmary79



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingmary79/pseuds/howlingmary79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal reunites with his daughter under difficult circumstances...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Family Reunion - part 1

Hannibal and his A-team had just came back to the base from their last mission and, tired and filthy, they were so ready to take a shower and hit the sack when a young, slim and short soldier stopped their march to their tent. The Colonel froze in place and stopped abruptly his pace, disbelief clearly displayed on his strong features. Face turned to look at him, so did Murdock and BA, not understanding what was going on with their CO. Hannibal didn’t seem to acknowledge that all eyes were on him and continued to stare at the lonely figure approaching them. Suddenly and without a word the soldier started to run towards them and before they could react, Hannibal caught him in his arms when he launched on him, almost making him fall to the ground. 

The “John!” the soft voice, tinged with emotion, whispered in the colonel’s ear and the way the soldier was now holding on to the older man, arms around his neck and legs encircling his waist, was enough for Face to understand they had been wrong. When the Colonel called the bundle in his arms “Jenny!”and hugged her even tighter, a warm smile on his lips as he said her “Oh, baby, how I missed you!”, Face cleared his throat and forced the other two men to leave them alone. 

“Come on, Murdock. Don’t stare at them! Let Hannibal have some privacy! Come on, let’s go!” he urged his companions.

“But Face, who is she? Is she what I think she is? I can’t believe Hannibal didn’t tell us… but she is, wow!...”

The pilot was clearly excited and BA had to drag him in the tent. Face was amused by the situation, he didn’t know about Hannibal being in a relationship and with such an attractive woman. BA seemed shocked, as if he hadn’t ever thought his boss could be anything else than his colonel and not a simple man to love a woman.

Outside the tent, Hannibal and Jenny were now walking side by side, quietly talking.

“I didn’t know you were coming. Russ didn’t tell me. When did you arrive?”

“This morning. I didn’t know you were on a mission. Are you alright?”

“Of course, I am, sweetheart! We’re Ranger, being on mission is just routine for us! Besides, the guys are the best team I’ve ever had. They are friends too and… family, in a certain way!”

Jenny smiled and caressed the older man’s cheek. 

“Did you miss your family, dad?”

“I missed you very much… and I love it when you call me dad! You should avoid the “John” in front of the guys, they’ll think we are in a relationship!” 

“But we actually ARE in one! And it means a lot to me…” the young woman stated, laughing at first but then becoming suddenly serious. Hannibal frowned seeing her daughter in distress. Gently cupping her face in his hand, he forced her to look at him.

“What’s going on, Jen? I know that look! Talk to me, baby?” he asked gently but firmly. 

“Mum died last week. On Friday night. I was away, I was supposed to come back home the next month but… I came back just in time for her funeral and…” she took a deep breath and Hannibal saw the strain in her beautiful eyes and sadness and fear. “They didn’t even want me to read my last letter to her in church, they said I had no rights because I left her alone at home to follow your path in the Army, despite she begged me not to. They decided what to write on her grave and what to serve at the funeral party like I wasn’t there. It was… horrible! Dad, you should have seen their faces, they were… I felt like a hussy, a stranger in my own home… And the things they said about you, I think I will never forget them! I… I just wanted to run away but didn’t want to give them the satisfaction to win so I stayed for five days in her house and…” 

Hannibal couldn’t quite understand her last words, because despite her best efforts not to cry – she was a brave and good soldier! – she was now sobbing and trembling like a leaf. The Colonel took her in his arms again, make her sit on his knees like she was a child and tried his best to calm her, even if he himself felt on the verge of tears for what the poor girl had endured.

“I’m sorry, Jenny, I didn’t know. Your mum and I separated many years ago, she never accepted my choice and cut me off of her life. If I had known… if I had come with you maybe...”

“D-Don’t, John, please! I didn’t mean to hurt you nor to make you feel guilty, I’m just so sad… L-Like I’ve lost everything…” she managed to say in a broken voice.

“You still have me, honey! And I won’t leave you, never Jenny!”

It took her some minutes and eventually she calmed down but still looked so very sad that Hannibal felt his heart break in a million pieces. 

“Do you have a place to stay, tonight?” he asked.

“No, I’m sorry. I suppose I have to ask General Morrison where to…” she started but couldn’t finished the sentence.

“You’re staying with me then, no arguments here!”

“But… Can I? I mean, don’t you have rules about men and women sleeping together here? We’re not on camping, you know… it’s not appropriate!”

The Colonel felt the beginning of a smile creep on his face, because he was so proud of his daughter. No wonder her superiors had such good words about her. 

“Jen, you need to stay with your family and with your friends now, not among strangers. I’d really like you to stay with me… with us, tonight, if that’s ok for you? Then, if you feel more comfortable to follow the rules, tomorrow I’ll ask the General to find you a proper accommodation. Just, please, let me be a father tonight and… stay with me?” 

The woman sighed and nodded her agreement. Still feeling a little shaky, she leaned in the comforting arms of his father and let him slide his right arm around her waist while walking towards their accommodation, grateful for the physical and psychological support. When they finally arrived at their destination, she stopped, suddenly afraid. 

“Do they know about me?” she asked earnestly.

“No, I didn’t tell them. Don’t take it personally, I love you with all my heart and I didn’t mean to reject you… in a certain way, I wanted to protect you and in another… I didn’t want to share you with anybody, I wanted you to be just mine! Is… is that understandable?” 

Finally a smile touched Jenny’s lips and he she raised on tiptoe to plant a soft kiss on Hannibal’s nose.

“I love you too, dad! No explanations necessary. Just… I can’t go in like that, do you have a tissue or something?”

Relieved that his girl was worried about her appearance, he gave her what she needed.

“So, how do I look?” she asked, finally.

“Honestly? Your eyes are a little puffy and your nose is a bit redden… You’re beautiful, Jenny! Don’t worry about it, besides we are all in need of a good shower!” 

“Are you going to tell them about mum too?”

“If you don’t feel up to, I won’t. But you’ll see, they are really ok guys, I think it would be better to tell them the truth once and for all.”

“Fine! Let’s go inside before I change my mind.”

-

When Hannibal entered the tent with the young lady soldier, the three men fell silent, their gaze locked on the slim figure beside their Colonel. 

“Boys, let me introduce you Jenny, my daughter. Jenny, this is my Team!”

Face was the first to recover from the shock of the declaration and quickly covered the distance between them, smiling broadly to the new entry and holding her small hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Jenny. I’m Templeton Peck, but everybody call me Face.”

“So is it Lieutenant Face or Lieutenant Peck, then?” she asked, seriously.

Face’s face fell and Jenny started laughing at the astonished expression of the man in front of her.

“Sorry, Face. Didn’t mean to hurt your feelings!” she added and the whole tent resounded of their laughs.

“Man, she is really something!” Murdock exclaimed. “I’m Captain H. M. Murdock! Welcome to our place, my lady!” and he revered her with a theatrical bow. 

“Don’t mind him, he is crazy! My name is B.A. Baracus, Sergeant Baracus. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” BA added.

“I’ve asked Jenny to stay with us tonight, guys. So please, try to behave as good boys, for once.” Hannibal explained them. The startled look on the men’s faces made Jenny uncomfortable. 

“John… Dad… Maybe it’s not a good idea… I’ll ask General Morrison to find me another place for the night!” she declared quietly, turning towards her father who looked genuinely displeased.

“Jenny, please, you must forgive us!” Face hurried to say. “We didn’t know about you, Hannibal never mentioned to have a daughter and I guess we were just… surprised. But we would really like to have you here for the night. Just let us have a shower and change in clean clothes and you’ll see we’re not so bad. Trust me!”

Feeling a little calmer, Jenny smiled at them warmly. She was already feeling better.

“Well, so, I… I’d like to stay then. Thank you!” she blurted, blushing slightly.

Hannibal was so happy to have his daughter and his boys reunited that he felt himself blushing too. 

“I’m going out for a while, call me if you need anything, Jen!” he announced and giving a soft squeeze to the woman on her shoulder he moved out of the tent.

“He’s still smoking those horrible cigars?” she asked. 

Murdock took her by the arm and gently guided her to his coat, where they sat together and the pilot talked to her for half an hour. When BA and Face returned from their shower, they were still nattering.


	2. Family Reunion part 2

The rest of the afternoon slipped away quietly. After dinner the guys were wasted so they retired earlier than usual. Hannibal was pleased to have the occasion to talk with his daughter alone. 

The last time she saw her, less than six months ago, she came to visit him to announce she was leaving for Afghanistan. Not that his opinion was asked, she made her decision on her own and just went to him to let him know. The Colonel felt extremely proud of his girl and at the same time he would had preferred a normal life for her, without dangers, as a civilian, like her mother. But she was stubborn and hot-headed and Hannibal knew it wasn’t right to force her into something she wouldn’t like. 

So he gave her his support when she decided to join the Army and her mother had almost died from the shock. She had accused him to steal her daughter from her, which it wasn’t true obviously. When Jenny had something on her mind, no one could stop her to reach the goal; in many ways, she was exactly like him. And now, while sitting beside her on the bench outside the tent, the Colonel’s only wish was to hug the most precious gift life gave him tight and don’t let go of her, never, until the end of days. 

Knowing Jenny was a little shy in showing her affection, though, he didn’t try anything.

“So, how are you doing?” he asked instead, in a casual tone.

“I’m doing… okay, I guess!” she sighed. “The guys are really cool! You’re lucky to have them.”

“Yeah, I know!”

Jenny fell silent again but Hannibal could almost hear her mind working.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asked softly.

She didn’t know why she felt like crying again, she had had a great time with her father and the guys and she had felt at home, which it was strange for her. So, what was the matter with her now? She knew the Colonel was waiting for her to make her move, too afraid to ruin their magic moment. So why couldn’t she find her voice to speak to him? Unable to do anything else, she stood and walked a few steps away from him, perfectly conscious that she was hurting him. The thought of her mother was tormenting her. 

Since she was very little, the woman had taught her to hate the man who left them alone and she had believed her. Obviously, she didn’t know her father was sending them money every month; she didn’t know he had tried to talk to her on the phone many times because his calls had always been intercepted by her mother. She never received any of the birthday gifts he had sent her. She grew up thinking her father was a selfish bastard, a violent man. Then, one day, she found a letter her mother had forgot in a drawer. She read it and the same evening they had a violent discussion but at the end the woman admitted everything. What Jenny learnt that day was that the image she had built of her father was totally untrue.

The fact that in all those years she could have had a plain relationship with him, like all the other children, but she hadn’t because of her mother’s stupidity, made her sick. And now she was dead and she was coming between them again. She hated to cry in front of other people and tried her best to hold back the tears, but the burden on her shoulders was too heavy and she crumpled to the floor.

Hannibal was at her side immediately, comforting her and the gesture made her only more desperate. She tried to get away from the strong arms that were now holding her but Hannibal didn’t let her go. She cried out and tried again to break free. Unluckily, the commotion woke up BA, who choose that precise moment to exit the tent, ready to spring in action. 

“Hannibal, what’s happening here?” the black man asked.

“Her mother died last week. Sorry if we woke you, BA, but I need to take her inside now, I don’t want all the people in the base to see her like that!” Hannibal explained, his own voice a little trembling.

The young woman fought them for a little while more, then simply sagged in her father’s arms. Once inside the tent, the Colonel carefully deposited her on his cot and kept talking quietly to her. BA, Face and Murdock, now perfectly awake, stood in complete silence at the scene in front of their eyes, not wanting to upset Jenny and Hannibal.

“Jen, calm down now. It’s alright! I’ve got you! Shhh! Calm down, now. You don’t want everybody to hear you crying, do you?”

As if the Colonel had spoken a magic word, Jenny’s sobs became less violent and she stopped struggling. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be such a fussy.” Then she became aware of the three man watching her and she hated herself and her weakness. Blushing, she tried to no avail to stop crying but failed miserably and, unable to hold their look, she bowed her head in defeat.

Hannibal, well aware of her distress, engulfed her in his arms, letting her hide the small face in his chest.

“Baby, listen to me. It’s ok to cry, you don’t have to feel ashamed. I know you don’t believe me now but you have been so strong, so brave… I know you miss your mother, but…” 

“N-No, dad, you’re wrong! I-I don’t miss her.”

The older man watched her in disbelief.

“I don’t miss her.” Jenny replied quietly this time. “Because she lied to me, for all my life. She told me you were a sick bastard, that you left us because you were tired of us, because I was crying at night and you couldn’t sleep. She made me think you disappeared and you didn’t leave any address where to find you. And you know what? I believed her. Because she was my mommy. I grew up jealous of the other children who had a father, but at the same time I was scared of every man she took home because I thought that they would had gone away soon because of me, like she said you did. 

She had two or three fiancée, but they never stayed long and at the end she blamed me for that. We never had a good relationship but I think she lost her mind when I said her that I have finally found you and that I wanted to follow your path. You know what I cannot understand? When they phoned me to tell me she had died, I felt really bad. Despite what she did, I still loved her!” she paused and smiled sadly, this time looking at her father’s eyes. “I used to write her a letter every week, no matter how tired I was, for all those years and you know how many she wrote me in reply? Two letters per year, one for Christmas and the other one for my birthday. That is all I got from her, but still I felt bad for leaving her alone. How is that possible?” 

“Because you are a good person, honey. Don’t make yourself sick because of her. You didn’t abandon her, you were doing your job and it was just a coincidence that you were not with her when it happened.” Hannibal explained in a caring soft voice, caressing her and holding her gaze. “I won’t lie to you. You’ll probably feel sad for a while, but it’ll get better. Please, believe it!”

“I know. And in case I need you, I know where to find you. Thanks”

A pang of terror crossed Hannibal’s mind. He didn’t know how to help his daughter, he was not prepared for this because he had never really been a real father to her. But surely he wouldn’t let her go away from him, now.

“Jen, I want you to listen to me now and listen carefully, because I am saying this only once! I don’t know if I will be a good father, I don’t know where to start but I don’t want you to run away from me. I can make it formally, if you prefer, as I outrank you.” He paused and they looked each other for a long minute. 

“Was I clear, Captain?” and the three men couldn’t quite hold back their stupor hearing her rank. 

“You made your point, Colonel!” she replied, not fully convinced.

“I didn’t hear you. I said: Was I clear, Captain Marshall?” Hannibal barked at her daughter, standing upright, clearly not satisfied by her previous answer.

The young woman got up on her feet and stood at attention in front of him. “Sir! Yes, sir!” she answered in a very resolute voice. 

“That’s my girl! At ease, Captain.”

“Does it mean I am going to be a member of your team, then?” she asked.

“We’ll see. I have to speak to the General first but… I’d like it, yes!”

Jenny was about to reply but Face interrupted them. “Excuse me if I ask, but are you Captain Marshall from the 82nd Airborne Division?”

“In flesh and blood! Yes!” she replied proudly.

“Oh my god! I’ve heard rumors about you, I thought you didn’t really exist. They told me you had died on a mission four months ago, shot twice in the chest…” Face replied in disbelief.

“Well, I didn’t die actually. But it was an experience I personally don’t want to repeat.” Jenny admitted quietly.

“Captain” Murdock asked in turn “Can I have a look at your scars?”.

Hannibal, despite he was happy Jenny was feeling better, rolled his eyes in annoyance and decided it was time to end the games.

“Boys, I think you should let Captain Marshall rest now and try to do the same too!” 

Murdock and Face murmured Jenny their apologies but then she, despite her father’s orders, hugged them one by one. “Thank you, I assure you normally I am not like that. I’m sorry you had to find out about my mother this way. Good night.”


	3. Family Reunion part 3

Hannibal didn't sleep well that night. The events of the previous day had left him exhausted. He was happy to have his daughter back with him but, at the same time, he didn't know what to do with her. His team had welcomed her warmly, especially Murdock, and he was grateful to his boys for that. What Jenny needed most right now was to be part of something: part of his team, maybe? The team was Hannibal's family, it had always been. And he surely didn't want to upset her nor to dump her, after what she had been through. So, the choice was odd. She was going to stay with them, as long as she wanted.

The next morning, he woke up early and after checking on Jenny and the guys, satisfied that they all were still sound asleep, he made his way to the General's tent. He knew it was an awful hour but he needed to speak with the man alone and without hurry and he knew the General's schedule was always so tight it was nearly impossible to talk to him without an appointment.

The man was already up, shaving in front of a small mirror. Hannibal quietly entered his private space, knowing his old friend had heard him coming.

"Christ, Hannibal, do you have any idea what time is it?"

Hannibal didn't bother to reply. He knew the General had trouble sleeping so his bad attitude was only a show.

"Russ! Can I have a word with you?" he asked instead.

"Do I have a choice? Have a sit, Hannibal, I have the feeling this is going to be a long conversation."

"Thanks!"

"I heard your daughter came to visit you yesterday. I heard about her mother, too. So, before you start, let me tell you what I think you want from me. You want me to assign her to your unit. Now, as your superior, I must strongly recommend you not to; you know the rumors about relatives being together on the job, especially in this job. Plus, she is a woman and you know many people don't like women being assigned in specialized units as yours. Do I have to add that she would be the weakest link of your team, in case you were captured or worse? I've known you since how many years? I consider you and your unit one of the best of this base. I also know that you can be very "professional" when you want to."

The General paused and took the towel on his desk, cleaning the remains of shaving soap from his chin.

"But I know you don't like to follow the rules and, besides, I've read the Captain's files. Her superiors described her as very good in her job but also hot-headed. More than once they had to save her from a severe disciplinary action and I'm surprised she still has her Captain rank. She had been replaced in her old unit by another officer so, actually, she can be assigned where she is most needed. Now, since you will give me serious and very justifiable explanations for her transfer to your team, I don't see any reasons to talk about it anymore. As soon as you give me the papers, I'll make sure my secretary carries on the practice. Now, if you're done, can I have some peace and quiet and finish my breakfast?"

Hannibal smiled gratefully at his friend and got up from his chair.

"Russ, how can I thank you?"

"You don't have to. You've earned your little privileges with your actions, my friend!"

"Well, in this case, I'll send you the papers!"

He was about to exit the tent when the General called him back.

"Colonel Smith?" he asked formally.

"General?"

"Don't make me regret my choice. And say your daughter I would like to talk to her this morning, I think I have a free spot in my schedule about 11.00!"

"I'll tell her. Thank you General!".

Returning to his accommodation, he talked to a couple of officers and was back to his place about 1 hour and a half later. He could hear music coming from the inside of the tent, Aerosmith precisely. Steve Tyler was singing "Same old song and dance"; Face, Murdock and Jenny were moshing while BA was watching at them with an uncertain look, not really comprehending why they were jumping and bumping into each other like possessed men. Hannibal approached them silently, enjoying their "show" but trying, at the same time, not to show his amusement. When the music stopped, the three of them were panting and Jenny was joking with Face, complaining that he had hurt her. Suddenly, sensing they were observed, they all turned to look towards the entrance, where Hannibal stood, arms crossed on his chest, and fell silent. Hannibal struggled not to laugh at their astonished expression and talked quietly but firmly to his second in command.

"What's happening, here, Lieutenant?"

"Nothing, Sir! We were just listening to music and we… we got a little involved in the dancing, that's all." Face explained.

"I see. Well, I'm sure you all have something to do now so stop playing around and get a move!" Hannibal replied quietly. "Captain?" he asked then, not bothering to specify who was he referring to. Both Murdock and Jenny answered him and the Colonel shook his head, smiling.

"Captain Marshall, can I have a word with you?" and he guided her outside. "Jen, the General wants to talk to you at 11.00. Don't be late!"

"I won't! Is there something I can do in the meanwhile? Help the guys, maybe?"

"Not right now. But thank you, anyway. Look, I have to meet some people now but I'll be back in time for lunch, so if you want we can talk later after your appointment?" The colonel asked softly, entering the "Father mode".

Jenny smiled at him and agreed to his idea. The Colonel abstained from kissing his princess but let her alone.

She felt a little nervous about meeting the General but when she stood in front of him, two hours later, she was calm and relaxed. The man was very kind to her, made her sit and asked about her mother's death – the usual routine in these cases -.

"So, I've talked to your superiors and they told me you've been replaced by another officer. Since you've got only three more weeks on active duty, if you agree, I'd like to assign you to a new unit." She nodded and he sighed, looking at the young woman seriously. "Now, I hope I am not making a mistake here. I want to be honest with you, this is not properly regular and if you were not Colonel Smith's daughter I would had never agreed to that. But! You are, as I was reported, particularly stubborn and hard-headed, exactly like your father at your age. So… I decided, and Colonel Smith agreed with me, to assign you at his Alpha Team. At the end of the three weeks, we will discuss the subject again. Do you have any questions, Captain?"

"No, sir."

Closing the folder containing her files, the General ended their formal conversation.

"I'm glad you're with us, Captain. Major Mulligan told me you were a precious member of his unit and wasn't so happy to let you go. I expect you to hold to your reputation in the 82nd Airborne Division."

Blushing slightly, Jenny shook hands with the older man. "I'll do my best not to displease you, General. Thank you, Sir!"

Once outside the "office", Jenny let out a shaky breath and smiling broadly, she waited for Hannibal and the guys to tell them the good news.

They were all excited and happy about the good news; they even organized a kind of "Welcome home Party" for her, which it was a big surprise to the young Captain, because she never had one. Hannibal, in that occasion, let his "boys" dance and mosh and relax without interfering, genuinely happy that his daughter had finally found her place in the world. At some point, someone put on a romantic song and, to Hannibal's surprise, Jenny invited him to dance; everybody watched in disbelief the fabulous Colonel Smith moving awkwardly on the dance floor with her daughter.


	4. Family Reunion part 4

The following weeks Jenny demonstrated to keep up with her reputation. On their first mission, a simple covert operation, she was efficient and followed Hannibal’s orders better than anyone; the Colonel and the guys were a little nervous about it, having a new member on an tested team could have been a big problem if the chemistry with the new officer wasn’t perfect. But she had appeared calm, relaxed and self-confident so as soon as they reached their destination everything went as planned without anyone being hurt. 

On their way back to the base, Face was the first to congratulate with her, shortly followed by Murdock. BA still felt a little shy with her because of her blood-relation with the Colonel but, however, held out a fist which she bumped. Hannibal felt relieved and immensely proud of his daughter but would had never admitted in front of his team; he let a sheepish smile crept on his face, though, which anyone noticed. 

When they were not on a mission, Face helped Jenny to familiarize with new weapons and taught her their strategies. Murdock explained her everything he knew about helicopters and in general about everything that had wings on it. 

As a team, they attended to a few square-bashing with other teams and of course they won. Jenny had felt a little wiped out after those very physical activities, also because she was the only woman in the group. That surely gave her some advantages, being shorter and lighter than most of the men allowed her to run faster and to climb the wall in half of the time of the others, but when it came to direct engagement she was slightly disadvantaged. She was used to it, though, so using her brain more than her muscles she easily knocked down her attackers. Hannibal was shocked to see all the bruises and the black and blue marks on her daughter’s slim body at the end of those days, but she never complained, even if he was sure some of them were really painful. 

At the end of the third week, both Hannibal and Jenny were waiting anxiously to be called in the General’s tent to discuss her assignment again. The Colonel was quite sure the man was impressed by her daughter’s potential, plus he had heard officers talk about her in the base and he knew the General took in great consideration the opinions of his colleagues. Anyway, he could not avoid to feel nervous about the subject. 

So when he was debriefed by his superior, he didn’t expect to see Major Green sat in front of the General’s desk. 

“Colonel Smith! Please, have a seat.”

Hannibal did and waited for the man to go on. The General took some minutes to examine the papers and the photos on his desk before looking at the two officers in front of him. 

“We have been told that an informer, who had worked for us for two years now, is going to meet his boss tomorrow in a village about 50 km from Baghdad. We suspect him to be a double agent, recently his information had led our team into troubles, but the C.I. cannot prove it and we don’t want him to know we are watching him closely. If we can prove he has sold us to the Iraqis, we’ll probably be able to find out who he is working for and defeat the whole local organization. The village” and he gestured for the two men to come closer and look at the satellite photos “as you can see, is just a small center, but he has some peculiarities that makes it particularly difficult to control. 

There is a gate at the East side and one at the West. There is also a not very high wall that encircles the whole area. The inside is a labyrinth of narrow streets that converge in a round square right in the middle of it. Most of the building are low but around the square we have two or three elevated ones. Our informer should be here” and he indicated the location on the map “at 11.00. 

Our task is to keep watch over him, if he shows up we wait for him to meet with the other man, collect evidences then took him. If he doesn’t, we come back to the gates without troubles. The humvees will wait for you about 2 km far from the village, we don’t want to make our presence clear to them. Because of the importance of the mission, I’ll send your two units. Colonel Smith, your team will be only a support to Major Green’s unit. I know you don’t have much time to prepare for it. You have to be ready for 06.00. Major Green will give you any other information you need.”

The two men left the General’s tent , discussed about the plan for the mission and, about two hours later, the whole group of nine people were reunited in the Major Green’s tent. He explained what the General had already told the two of them, then described his strategy in details. 

-

The following morning, Hannibal, Jenny and two young soldiers, named Wilson and Miller, headed with humvee number one to the West Gate. Face, BA, Major green and Sergeant Buckowsky took humvee number two directed to the East Gate. Murdock was ready to give them air support in case it was needed. Their aim was to control their respective part of the village before reaching the square, where they should reunited and wait for the informer. 

Hannibal’s team had just completed the first part of the plan when they were hit by a sudden and absolutely unexpected rain of fire, coming from one of the highest building in the square. Unluckily, they could not determined exactly where the bullets came from, what part of the building and they were completely exposed. Hannibal urged the boys and his daughter to come back in the narrow street they had just walked, where they were at least partially safe. Trying to cover their retreat, he was shot in the tight and almost collapsed to the ground but Jenny someway managed to hold him upright and dragged him in their hiding space. 

Major Green and his team were still a few blocks from the square when they heard the gunfire and hurried to see what was happening; Face and BA were ready to assault the building were probably the shooting men were but the Major stopped them.

“Major Green, we cannot leave them alone!” Face almost shouted at the older man.

“If we try to reach them now we’ll probably end up dead too. We don’t know how many they are and we don’t know where they are!”

“What do you suggest now?” BA hissed, his tone alarmingly menacing.

“I suggest you follow my orders, Sergeant! We retreat and come back with a back up unit.” Albeit unwillingly, Face and BA followed the other two men out of the village, where they called for Murdock. 

Meanwhile, the square had fallen completely silent. Knowing they were in extreme danger and running on autopilot, Jenny took control of the situation; she ordered the two soldiers to scan the nearest house, which had no windows and only a small door that looked at the square, because it was easier to defend, conscious that it could become a deathly trap but they were too exposed, plus Hannibal was bleeding and they couldn’t risk to come back all the way through the West part of the village. 

Once Wilson signaled it was clear, Jenny helped the Colonel to walk the few steps and get inside, trying to be as silent as the circumstances allowed. The house was dark and it took her a few seconds to adjust her vision; but then she noticed there still was some furniture, a bed and a few chairs. Grateful for their luck, Jenny made Hannibal sat on the bed, ordered Wilson to stay at the door and Miller to help her. The wound was bleeding.

“How are you doing, Colonel?” she asked, hoping her voice was steady enough not to display her fear.

“It’s just a graze!” the older man replied, the pain he was feeling making him short of breath.

“Yeah, sure! Let me have a look!” Blocking out her emotions, she ripped the fabric of the combat trousers and tried not to scream at the sight of the big red hole in her father’s leg.

“Miller, I need the medical kid. Give me all the sterile compresses you can find.” then to the Colonel “Sir, I need to try and clean the wound. The bullet has passed through your thigh but you’re bleeding bad, I need to stop it. I’m sorry, this is going to hurt!” she explained calmly looking at him, then took his hand in hers and squeezed it softly. 

Hannibal took a deep breath and tried to smile back at her. “Do what you have to do, Captain!”

As quickly as possible, Jenny cleaned the wound and applied the compresses, pushing on it. Then dressed the area with a thick bandage. Hannibal didn’t talk during the procedure but now she could feel him trembling slightly. Taking his hand again, she tried to reassure him. “You’re going to be alright!”

“You did a very good job, Captain!” he whispered her in return and closed his eyes.

Panic threatened to envelop her but she recovered immediately and removed her jacket to cover him, then gently woke him. 

“Colonel, I need you to stay awake. Can you do it? Can you stay awake for me?”

Hannibal blinked a couple of times and finally focused his attention on the woman in front of her. “I’d do everything for you!” he breathed softly for her only to hear.

Jenny smiled back at him fondly. “Good. Don’t. You. Ever. Let. Go! Was I clear, dad?” she whispered him so softly that she was sure the two soldiers hadn’t heard her. 

“Deal!” Hannibal replied, this time a little more confident. That earned him another smile from her daughter, before she stood up and instructed the two young soldiers, who seemed terrified. Hannibal watched as she clearly informed them about the current situation and their possibilities to survive.

“Miller, Wilson! It seems we are trapped in this hole… at least until the back up unit find us. Now, we have to be very silent. If we are lucky, they won’t risk to leave their position and search for us. Probably they don’t know how many we are. Unfortunately, we are in the same situation. But if we make a noise or we try to go outside, they’ll shot at us again. So, we are going to stay on guard at the door, we’ll make shifts of two hours. Wilson, you’re the first. I want you to keep your eyes on the square and the buildings, if you see anything call me. Miller, you stay with the Colonel, talk to him, don’t let him fall asleep, did you understand?” when the two young boys nodded and whispered a “Captain, Yes Sir!” Jenny relaxed just a fraction. “Good. I’ll try to contact Major Green!”

Wilson resumed his place at the door and Miller went to sit beside Hannibal, who looked tired and in pain but conscious, at least. Using a safe channel, so not to inform the Iraqis of their position, Jenny informed the major of their situation and asked for help. “We are trapped, we cannot risk to leave our place without an air cover. We need you to come back and help us.”

“Captain, we’re already working on it. Unfortunately, there’s a sandstorm heading in your direction and the bird can’t fly. You’ll have to wait for at least six hours until it’s passed. How is the Colonel doing?”

“He is conscious. For now. He’s got a big hole in the thigh were the bullet passed through. The bleeding is slowing down now but he needs medical attention!”

Jenny heard the Major sigh in the radio and, just for a second, felt the sting of tears in her eyes but she refused to cry. Not now. His father needed her, the two boys needed her.   
Gathering all her strength, she waited for further instructions from her superior.

“Wait for the back up. Don’t try to do anything on your own. Just make sure you’re all safe and in one piece. We will find you!” 

The major ended the conversation. Jenny made a quick inventory of their equipments and then, apparently satisfied, went to sit beside Hannibal. She made him drink some water and waited, listening to the young boy’s quiet chattering with the Colonel, until the ferocious howling of the wind startled them all. 

“There’s a sand storm outside. Nothing to worry about. The walls of the village will protect us.” She explained. Milled and Wilson nodded. Hannibal took her daughter’s hand and the gesture calmed them both.

Hours passed slowly, the storm now screaming and making the buildings squeak under the pressure of the wind. The night fell on them and they tried to heat up as they could; Jenny made sure Hannibal was comfortable, giving him his own heat cover too, not bothering to herself. Around 4 a.m., she felt Hannibal relax beside her.

“Colonel!” the Captain gently but firmly coaxed him awake again. “I know you’re tired and you want to sleep but I need you to stay awake.” 

The Colonel opened tired blue eyes to look at her.

“Talk to me, baby!” he mumbled hoarsely.

Miller was at the door and Wilson was resting; Jenny felt comfortable enough to try some more personal conversation, hoping it would helped her father to remain lucid. 

“Dad, do you remember the first time we met? I was 15. And you came to take me home after high school? I was so nervous about it, the night before that day I couldn’t sleep. Mum never let me have a photo of you and I didn’t know how to recognize you. You said ‘Don’t worry, I’ll find you!’. I didn’t tell mum we were going to meet but I’ve confessed it to my best friend. When she saw you, she fell in love with you, she said you were a beautiful man and many other stupid things. But the truth was I fell in love with you too. I had waited for you for so long and finally you were there, you were real and I felt like a Princess and you were my Prince Charming. 

Since then, I’ve searched you in every man I have met.” She paused and was relieved to see Hannibal smiling at her. “Did you know I almost got married once? He was a caring and loving boy and I loved him but I couldn’t imagine to live all my life in the same town, waiting for my husband to come home from work, with nothing to do except growing up children and cooking and taking care of the house. Danny - his name was Danny – didn’t really understand why I decided not to marry him at the end. Of course mum didn’t approve my choice, but I think I had already clear in my mind what my life would had been. 

A month later, more or less, one night I came home and I said to her I had decided to join the Army. She screamed at me, she begged me not to leave her alone but I had took my decision and it was useful. I wanted to be like you, with you!” The captain paused, unable to continue.

“You know what I see when I look at you?” Hannibal asked then.

Jenny shook her head.

“I see myself! You and I are very much alike in many ways.” the Colonel answered quietly.

“I’m not stubborn as you!” she retorted.

“Oh, you are, much more than me! And I love it. Remember, Jen, do not let anyone tell you what to do with your life. Be yourself.”

A lone tear slid down the woman’s cheek and Hannibal wiped it away with his big thumb.

Jenny continued her small talk with the injured man and made sure he had the rest of her water. Two hours later the sky changed from deep blue to pink, until it was daylight again. 10 hours had passed and still no signs of the cavalry. Miller and Wilson were tired and scared. She did her best to uplift them and reassure them the back up unit was on its way, but she really didn’t feel so convinced herself.

Then, all of a sudden, hell broke loose. Miller saw an Iraqi man coming towards them and fired at him. Hannibal lost the fight to stay awake and slipped into unconsciousness. Jenny went to the door to help the two soldiers and started firing herself but they were just too many for them. Then, when she had almost lost every hope, they heard a chopper flying upon their head and land in the square; the Iraqis scattered away; they saw Major Smith, Sergeant Buckowsky, Face and BA run towards them.

Jenny didn’t know exactly what happened later. She saw BA and the Major gently lifting the Colonel and transporting him to the waiting chopper, Face approaching her cautiously, then she felt herself being enveloped in the man’s own jacket. Miller and Wilson were already on the bird and she started to run, with Face’s help, towards them when a bullet caught her in her middle, nearly missing the stomach, and she fell to the ground. Miller and Wilson fired at the lonely man who dared to shot at her, covering Face who took her in his arms and carried her on the helicopter. The flight to the base was even more blurry: Jenny remembered Face holding her hand, talking to her softly and she let his voice guide her towards a safe place.


	5. Family Reunion part 5 Epilogue

When you need me call my name  
'Cause without you my life just wouldn't be the same  
If you want me come sunny skies or rain  
When you need me just call my name

If you miss me, I'll be there  
To brush the sunlight from your hair  
I'll be there to guide you when  
trouble walks beside you  
If you need me I'll be there

And when this dirty world has been cold to you  
I got two strong arms waitin' to hold you  
And when those mean days come along  
We'll stand together and we'll take 'em on  
So if you need me just call my name

When you need me call my name  
'Cause without you my life just isn't the same  
'Cause when this world kicked me around  
You picked me up off the ground  
So if you need me I'll be there

The Bruce Springsteen - When You Need Me

The following days the whole team gathered around the Colonel and his daughter. Jenny had needed surgery to remove the bullet in her abdominal area; Hannibal had been treated for the wound in his thigh. They both had been admitted at the base hospital but it took the combined effort of Murdock and BA to persuade the Colonel not to sign himself out, claiming that he wouldn’t had done any good to Jenny by making himself sick again. He really wasn’t feeling so good, anyway, so remained in bed and followed the doctors’ orders for the first day. The second morning, however, no one could make him change his mind and he limped on crutches with BA’s help to the Captain’s room, finding her asleep and Face slumped on the hard plastic chair beside the bed, eyes closed and holding her hand. Hearing noises, the LT awoke from his light slumber and greeted them silently, gesturing for Hannibal to take his seat.

“She woke up about an hour ago, asking about you. She is having a little fever and the pain killers really knocked her out. She just went back to sleep.” Face explained, stretching his muscles.

“Have you been here all the time, Face?” Hannibal asked, already knowing the answer. The boy never ceased to surprise him.

“Yeah! Didn’t want her to wake up alone.”

Hannibal was immensely grateful for the guys’ support and hoped to be able to demonstrate it. He patted the Lt’s shoulder passing by and, cautiously, sat down, stretching his injured leg in front of him.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it. Now, go get some sleep, I’m staying with her.” he declared.

BA made a face and Face just smiled back at him.

“Why was I expecting that? Hannibal, we’re not going to leave, not without you two. You know that! Besides, me and the big guy could use some coffee. Do you need anything?”

“Coffee is good, thanks!”

“Alright, we’ll be back in half an hour.” Dragging BA out of the room, he left the older man alone with his daughter, knowing that he needed that time after their traumatic experience.

He turned towards the bed where two big blue eyes were fixed on him.

“Jen, honey, you’re awake?” he grinned, unable to contain his joy.

The woman scowled her brows and concentrated before answering a soft “I guess so. I’m so happy to see you…” 

“And I am to see you. How do you feel?”

“Tired, sore, kinda disconnected. It’s hard to think.”

“I bet they gave you really good drugs, then.” 

Smiling and reaching for her father’s hand, Jenny leaned in his touch, snuggling closer to him. She tried to curl on her side but winced at the movement, the wound still hurting.

“Lie still, Jen, you don’t won’t to reopen the wound.” 

The young Captain complied, too tired to argue; plus, she felt so good to be in her father’s arms again because she had feared not to be able to do it again. The image of him pale and bleeding in the hole that had been their refuge three days ago made her shiver and panic enveloped her again. The heart machine beeped furiously in synch with her erratic breath. Hannibal, startled by the sudden change in his daughter’s attitude, shushed her with comforting words and hold her tighter, the movement making him wince because of the unnatural position of his wounded thigh, but he didn’t care.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you, baby!” he reassured her and in a few minutes her breath slowed and she relaxed in the pillows.

“You ok, Jen?” the Colonel asked then, unsure how to approach the woman, seeing her trying with no avail to bite back tears. He was good in his job, damn good, but when it came to feelings he felt like he was an elephant in a glass shop.

“I was so scared, in that village, when they shot you… I didn’t know what to do… I screwed up everything, didn’t I? the mission and the possibility to stay with you…” she whispered between sobs, avoiding to look at the older man in the eyes.

Hannibal had expected the emotional breakdown and was glad, at least, to be the one to listen to her and to comfort her. Because she was wrong, very wrong.

Forcing her to look at him, he spoke very quietly. “Babe, you didn’t screw up anything. When I was shot you took control of the situation and saved our lives. We all are still here because of you. You never gave up, I know you were scared but you helped Miller and Wilson not to freak out, you saved me cleaning my wound and dressing it - the doc said you did a very good job. You managed to keep us together despite we were trapped in that hole and you said you screwed up? If this is your idea of messing up, well, I saw many officers doing it much much worse than you did.” 

“But we didn’t take the informer.” 

“The informer sold us to the Iraqis. He would had never showed up. It was a trap, baby.”

Jenny wasn’t fully convinced. “What about the General? What would he think of me, Colonel? It was our first important mission and you ended up injured and all because of me.”  
Hannibal could understand his daughter had constantly been under pressure since she was assigned to his unit, because she had to demonstrate she was there because of her skills and not because of her blood-relation with him. But sometimes, she was a little too hard on herself.

“Jenny… Captain! You didn’t do anything wrong and the General is proud of you. He went to visit me yesterday and confessed me he was impressed by the way you handled the situation, considering your young age.”

The declaration made Jenny blushing slightly.

“So when he’ll come to you to tell you personally, please, try to be surprised. I was not supposed to give you that information, nor I should tell you that he has assigned you permanently on my team!” 

If she could, Jenny would had embrace the man but, unable to move, she just kissed his hand.

“By the way, this is the last time I give you unauthorized information. It’s just because you were hurt and you saved my life. From now on, I will not make any favouritism for you.”

“I like that. Should I call you Colonel, now, or what?”

Bending down so to caress her, he whispered softly “Call me dad, honey. You’ve earned a couple of weeks of convalescence and so did I. I want to be the Prince Charming you fell in love with when you were 15. If you let me.”

“And I want to be your Princess!”

THE END

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooh

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
With my girl.

I've even got the month of May  
With my girl 

THE TEMPTATIONS - MY GIRL


End file.
